New Beginnings
by eaglesfreak17
Summary: What if Harry had a different father? What if Harry only spent one year at his aunt and uncle's before his father was able to get him back? What will he find when he goes to retrieve his son? CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN EDITED, PLEASE READ A/N ADDED TO END.
1. Taking You Home

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the laptop that I am writing this story on. All characters, items, spells, and anything else recognized is the property of J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N 1: **This is my first attempt at writing.

**A/N 2:** I have tweaked a few birthdates and event dates to fit my story line.

Dialogue is in double quotes ("")  
Thoughts are in single quotes _'italics'_  
Parseltongue is in **bold  
**Flashbacks are in _**bold italics  
**_

* * *

Chapter 1-Taking You Home

**31****st**** October 1982**

It was a perfectly normal day on the quiet little street of Privet Drive. The square houses stood gleaming in the bright sun and the emerald green lawns trimmed perfectly. Children all over were preparing costumes and candy bins for the night's tricking and treating.

A man stood in front of one of the identical houses, unobserved by all who were aware, observing its inhabitants. Everything about this man's appearance from his black slacks and black button down shirt, to his silky, long raven black hair was unwelcome on the quiet little street. His nose was hooked and skin sallow. His face held a mask of no emotion, but if one looked into his onyx eyes, you would see years of torture, passion and sorrow.

One year ago that day this man had lost not one but two of his closest friends, one year ago his beloved wife and infant son were taken away from him, it was one year ago that day that the person whom he had trusted to protect the lives of his family, the person who he had once actually called his friend, ended up betraying them all. This man had one thing and one thing only on his mind at the moment; get his family back.

He looked at his watch; 5:00 it read. With a sigh he walked down the road to a nearby park. Upon arriving he saw tabby cat giving what appears to be a dirty look to a very large, shaggy black dog. The man shook his head before clearing his throat, smirking at the scene while taking a seat on a vacant bench. Gaining their attention, the two animals approached the man gingerly. He reached down to scratch the dog behind its ears then said in a low, almost inaudible tone, "We will get him back tonight, I swear." The dog whined and moved closer to the man while the cat gave him a reassuring nudge with its nose.

Hours pass and day soon turns into night. The man glanced at his watch again; 8:35. He stood and turned to walk out of the park. He glanced over his shoulder to see if the dog and cat were still following but instead was faced with a rather severe-looking woman and a tall, thin man with dark wavy hair. The man motioned for the two to follow as he walked back down the road towards Privet Drive.

The three arrived in front of number four but paused for a moment before approaching the door. They rang the doorbell and were greeted by a rather large man with hardly any neck and a very large mustache. This man's name was Vernon Dursley. He took a good look at the three that had _graced_ his front step before saying, "Whatever you are selling we don't want any." and quickly tried to shut the door in their faces. Unfortunately for him the severe-looking woman caught the door and replied, "We are here to check on Harry Potter."

Turning a lovely shade of deep pink, Vernon Dursley managed to sputter out, "There's nobody here by that name. Good evening."

"Oh, I beg to differ, Mr. Dursley," said the first man, giving Vernon a look that said 'I know you are lying' before making his way into the house. The two others quickly followed as the man spoke again, "Now I am going to as this once and only once, where is Harry."

Vernon, now visibly shaking, pointed towards the little cupboard under the stairs while stammering out, "H-he's in th-there." The second man walked over to the door, pulled out a thin wooden stick and said "Alohomora" before opening the now unlocked cupboard. The first thing he saw as he looked inside was a small, raven haired child with bright green eyes covered in bruises and wearing nothing but rags for clothes. "Merlin, Harry," he whispered in shock motioning for his two companions to come.

Taking sight of the small child, the first man gasped as he looked the boy in the eyes and said, "Harry?" The child, taking in the features of the three strange people standing in front of him, quietly spoke in a small, frightened voice, "Daddy?" The man, releasing the breath he did not realize he was holding, cries out, "Yes, Harry its Daddy!" and gently picked up the now crying toddler and held him protectively in his arms. "It's okay Harry," the man softly spoke to the child, "we are going to take you home."

Suddenly a new voice appeared from the kitchen entry way, "Who are you? What are you doing with nephew?!" she spat out at the three travelers huddled around Harry. The elder woman turned around to see Petunia Dursley standing there with a look of disgust on her face.

"You!" the elder woman exclaimed, "How can you treat your only sister's child like this? Lily would have never treated your son with such disrespect had things been reversed." Petunia just stood there completely dumbfounded before another voice starts.

"We are taking Harry home. You should be ashamed! Lily idolized you, Tuney, and this is how you treat her only child?! You are lucky we aren't calling the police." The small child's father exclaimed at the two Dursleys whose facial expressions resembled fish.

Without another word the three travelers and Harry, now peacefully asleep in his father's arms, marched out the door and disappeared with a loud crack leaving Petunia and Vernon to gawk at what had just occurred moments before.

**

* * *

Any guesses as to who the three mystery travelers are?? If you haven't figured it out by now shame on you!! lol **

**Well this is my first chapter, I know it's rather short but I think I'm getting the hang of writing in this format.  
Please tell me what you think. Any and all suggestions and comments are welcome. **


	2. Everything Is Different Now

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the laptop that I am writing this story on. All characters, items, spells, and anything else recognized is the property of J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N 1: **Okay here is chapter two. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed the first chapter! And thank you also to those of you who added the story to their favorites and/or alerts.

**A/N 2:** I have tweaked a few birthdates and event dates to fit my story line.

Dialogue is in double quotes ("")  
Thoughts are in single quotes _'italics'_  
Parseltongue is in **bold  
**Flashbacks are in _**bold italics  
**_

* * *

Chapter 2-Everything Is Different Now

**31****st**** October 1982**

Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black and Severus Snape apparated into the entry hall of number twelve, Grimmauld Place, amazed that their plan had gone off with out a hitch. "Lizzy! Lily! Come quick!" yelled Sirius as the 4 entered a second floor bedroom. In an instant two women, one with curly red hair and the other with bushy dark blonde hair came rushing into the room.

Lilian Evans-Snape and Elizabeth Granger-Black had spent most of the evening worrying about weather their husbands' plan to get Lily's son back would work, and taking care of Lizzy's small daughter named Hermione Jane Sarah Black, who was a little over a month younger than Harry. They had just put Hermione down in her cot when they heard Lizzy's husband calling for them to come to the drawing room.

Upon entering the room, the two women see Severus holding a small child that appears to be no older than two years old. Gasping, Lily rushes over to her husband and the small child. She takes one look at the boy before speaking in a whisper, "Harry?" The child, having awoken from the shouting of the two men, peered his bright green eyes into Lily's tear filled ones before carefully whispering, "Mummy?"

Lily carefully took hold of Harry from Severus and held her son protectively to her chest before she and Lizzy checked over the child to make sure he had no permanent injuries from his stay at the Dursleys. Meanwhile, Minerva, Sirius and Severus walked up the stairs and stopped in front of a door with a small sign that read, 'Harrison James Sirius Snape's Room' and smiled realizing that their family was now complete. After a moment, the three walked back down the stairs and entered the drawing room.

A lot had happened in the events following Halloween '81 in Godric's Hollow.

_**James Potter and his wife Jane had been Lord Voldemort final victims before disappearing. Lily had managed to escape with an emergency portkey designated for her and Harry but was unable to grab hold of Harry before it prematurely went off. She was able to complete the protection spell that she and Jane had placed on the small boy just moments before Voldemort attacked.**_

_**Lily's portkey took her to Grimmauld Place which had been set up as a safe house. When they could not find Lily's body, the Aurors deemed her missing. The last thing she remembered before passing out was the strong arms of her twin brother, Remus Lupin. Lily awoke the next morning to find herself lying on the couch surrounded by Remus, Sirius and Lizzy, the three immediately told her of the happenings that occurred the previous night.**_

_**She found out that her husband had been arrested and her son taken to the Dursleys to live by Albus; Sirius told her that he had pleaded with Hagrid telling him that he was Harry's godfather and he'd be safer with him, not Lily's magic hating relatives. **_

_**Lily spent the months afterwards at Grimmauld with Sirius, Lizzy and Remus, helping to clean and take care of Hermione while trying to figure out how to get her family back.**_

_**Sirius Black nearly went after Peter Pettigrew, but changed his mind when he heard his 14 month old daughter crying out for him in her sleep. He decided that his family was more important than revenge.**_

_**Upon arriving at the rubble that was formally Godric's Hollow, Severus Snape found himself under arrest by Aurors under the charges of being a convicted Death Eater and aiding in the murders of the Potter family. He was sentenced to 9 months in Azkaban before Albus Dumbledore exonerated him of both charges stating that Severus had joined the Death Eaters at his suggestion as a spy for the light. To keep his sanity in tact, Severus spent the majority of the time in his Black Panther animagus form.**_

But this was all in the past; everything was already starting to look better.

As Minerva, Sirius and Severus entered the drawing room, they were greeted by a very tired looking Remus Lupin. The four quietly sat down in front of the fire in a solemn silence and reflected on everything that had occurred that evening.

"I don't know how I will be able to face Albus Dumbledore after this." It was Minerva who finally broke the silence.

"Where did you tell him you were going tonight, Minerva?" asked Severus, knowing very well that Albus wouldn't let the Deputy-Headmistress or any of the teachers miss the Halloween feast.

"I told him I needed to visit some friends of mine and that tonight was the only time available. It wasn't a complete lie either, and Albus will never know of what occurred tonight."

Moments later, Lizzy and Lily walked into the room carrying a now bathed and dressed Harry who was curiously taking in the scenery from the safety of his mother's arms. Seeing the new arrivals, Severus walks over to his wife and son before motioning for the three to sit down on the couch.

"We have good news and not so good news." It was Lizzy who spoke first as she took a seat next to Sirius.

"Tell us the bad news first." replied Minerva.

Taking a deep breath, Lizzy spoke, "He has been neglected and suffers from moderate malnutrition. He also has a slight cold and fever but no broken or fractured bones. Unfortunately he remembers bits of the attack and all green lights frighten him."

"What about his scar?" It was Sirius that spoke this time.

"We fear that when Voldemort's killing curse backfired, that some of his powers transferred to Harry through the scar."

"What is the good news then?" asked Remus.

"He remembers all of us perfectly, even Hermione, and his mind is perfectly intact. He should have no permanent damage from the past year. Right now he's a just little shaken up and tired. Now I think we should all turn in, it's been a long evening."

Minerva was the first to stand before saying, "It is late and I shouldn't be keeping Albus waiting any longer. Be safe and owl me anytime." She then walked over to the fireplace, took a handful of the powder sitting on the ledge before throwing it in the fire and speaking "Hogwarts, Transfiguration Office" before stepping into the emerald green flames. Remus was the next to stand. He quietly walked over, kissed Harry on the forehead and Lily on the cheek before exiting the drawing room and retiring to his room. The two couples remained gazing into the fire, realizing that this was indeed the new start they had all been wishing for.

* * *

**A/N 3: Sirius gained ownership of Grimmauld shortly after Regulus' death in this story, not when Walburga died, so that is why they are living there.**

****

A/N 4: HELP!! I am in need of a beta/co-author for the Hogwarts years of the series. If there is anyone who would be interested in helping me out, please PM me.

**I surprised some of you on who Harry's father is, didn't I.  
And it is finished! Please tell me what you think. Any and all suggestions and comments are welcome. **


End file.
